


When we first met...

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Just a soft, domestic dean and cas moment before bed on valentine's day night.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Misc. Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203301
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	When we first met...

The sheets are already warm when Cas lifts back the covers and slides under them. Dean is propped up against a few pillows, glasses perched low on his nose, book held open in his hand.

Unable to resist the quiet and comfortable scene, he shuffles closer to Dean, sighing happily when he manages to carefully lift Dean’s arm and wrap it around his own shoulders as he nestles into the warmth of the body next to him. Dean smiles down at him and turns to press a kiss to his forehead before returning to his book.

Cas’ eyes begin to fall further closed with each page Dean turns. Several minutes later he wakes to the shifting of the body under him. Dean closes his book and reaches to turn the bedside light off. As he shifts further down into the mattress, Cas moves with him, staying tucked into Dean’s side. Dean chuckles and pulls the comforter up further on his chest.

“You’re extra cuddly today, aren’t you?”

“I’m allowed. It’s Valentine’s Day.” Cas mutters into Dean’s t-shirt.

“Yeah, well, I guess that’s alright then.”

* * *

Just on the verge of sleep for the second time, Cas wakes again, this time to Dean’s voice.

“You remember the first time we met, Cas?”

Cas turns to look up at Dean and smiles. “Of course I do.”

Dean grins as he remembers that night in the barn; the literal sparks that flew when Cas walked in through the doors, the absolute and overwhelming terror he felt in the angel’s presence. 

“I don’t think I ever told you this, but I knew- I knew that very moment that you were it for me.”

“You stabbed me in the heart.”

“Yeah, well, you scared the shit outta me. What else was I supposed to do?”

“Not stab me?” Cas answers sarcastically.

“Alright, but still… that was the moment. I knew you were going to change my life forever. And I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Yes, I suppose you were. But I don’t need a magical “love-at-first-sight” fairytale story, Dean. We’ve fought long and hard to get where we are today. That’s more important than any romanticized version of our relationship.”

Dean is silent as he lets Cas’ words sink in. They have fought to get here. They’ve fought Heaven, Hell, and everything in-between. While it might not have exactly been love at first sight, it’s true that he knew things changed for him when Cas walked into the barn that night.

He listens a little while longer to the steady in and out of Cas’s breath before closing his own eyes.

“Love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
